Amor Incondicional
by Jana Cullen
Summary: Que pasara cuando las Mellizas Alice y Bella Swan ingresen al prestigioso Internado Twilight en New York , El destino pondra a prueba lo que es el verdadero amor disfrazado de arrogancia , timidez ect , El cariño fraternal y la Verdadera Amistad / Todos Humanos MAL SUMMARY ! Entren y Lean les aseguro que les gustara (mi primer Fic)
1. Familia

''FAMILIA''

Pov Bella **

Mi melliza y yo entraríamos al internado ... de New York estábamos muy felices seria agradable conocer otro tipo de gente mi hermana estaba que no cabía en su alegría , a decir verdad ella era muy efusiva para todo , hace dos semanas que lo único que hacia era recorrer tiendas de ropa y mirar zapatos yo odiaba ir de compras ya que Ella arrasaba con todo y cuando digo todo es todo, esta demás decir que ami me llevaba a rastras , lo único que repetía cuando yo me quejaba era '' La Moda Importa A donde Vallas Isabella'' , ella sabia cuanto odiaba mi nombre completo . Asique hay discutíamos, en realidad nuestras discusiones no duraban mucho , nos necesitábamos demasiado la una a la otra como para dejar de hablarnos o alejarnos , nuestros padres pasaban la gran parte del tiempo viajando eran unos reconocidos paleontologos ademas de excursionistas , la mayor parte de nuestra vida la habíamos pasado la una con la otra , a decir verdad Alice era mi vida , mi mundo y jamas había estado lejos de ella y no tenia planeado estarlo tampoco , mis padres eran muy preocupados .Renee y Charlie , pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en África , el amazonas etc , pero no había cumpleaños que no estuvieran con nosotras , de los diecisiete años que teníamos jamas jamas se habían perdido un momento importante de nuestras vidas , siempre han estado hay , y en vacaciones nos han llevado a algunas de sus excursiones , en realidad no nos quejábamos de la vida que teníamos era muy divertida he interesante.

Dentro de dos días nos iríamos a Nueva York y mis padres se irían a África a una selva para poder inyectar a unas tribus propias de esas regiones para prevenirlos de alguna enfermedad y mantener existentes sus culturas , ya tenia todo empacado , Alice era muy ordenada y organizada Asique las maletas fueron lo de menos , ahora solo nos restaba pasar tiempo con nuestros padres Charlie y Renee..

Alice y yo estábamos en el salón de Tv jugábamos Wii , cuando mama entro sonriendo calidamente..

Niñas , extrañare verlas jugar así , al parecer esa consola de juegos fue un excelente regalo -mama dijo eso y sonrió-

No es justo mama Alice gana siempre -dije asiendo un ''berrinche''-

Bella resígnate eres una des-coordinada total -Alice dijo eso y mama rió ante su comentario -aunque hay que admitir que has mejorado bastante desde la primera vez, recuerdas te enredaste y caíste -después de decir ese bochornoso comentario mama y ella comenzaron a reír ruidosamente-

Hee que pasa aquí -dijo papa entrando y sentándose en el sofá-Se divierten sin mi ?

Su burlan de mi -dije sentándome a su lado, el paso su brazo por mis hombros -

A ver porque se burlan de mi princesa ?-pregunto con tonto de falso enojo-

Porque recordamos al primera vez que bailamos con la consola wii y ella se enredo y se callo -dijo mama y rió , papa no hizo mas que seguir sus risas-

Papa no deberías reírte deberías defenderme , bastante tengo con la burla de estas dos y tu no haces mas que reír-dije refunfuñando-

Lo siento tesoro , pero eres un poco des-coordinada , esta demás decir que en ocasiones eres torpe con los movimientos que haces-dijo acariciando mi cabello y besando mi frente-

Esta bien lo admito , Soy la torpeza personificada -todos reímos-

Que les parece a las mujeres mas lindas del universo si vamos a comer afuera a un restauran italiano , esta es la ultima noche aquí en Forks Asique podríamos ir a comer , recuerden que su vuelo a New York es mañana en la noche a la misma hora que el de nosotros A África -dijo papa -le gusta la idea?

Si , seria bueno que fuéramos a cenar pasar la noche los 4 sera un buen panorama -dijo Alice-

Sii yo creo que respondiste por mi y por mama -dije con mucho entusiasmo

Pues se a dicho duchense , cámbiense y partimos las 8 30 - dijo mama

Ella y papa se retiraron a su habitación a prepararse para salir, Alice se ducho al igual que yo, al salir de la ducha encontré sobre mi cama lo que usaría esa noche al parecer Alice ya lo había elegido por mi , igual que siempre el conjunto que me dejo era muy bonito consistía en un vestido color Azul Rey me quedaba sobre las rodillas, con una sola manga , me lo puse y se acentuó perfectamente a mi cuerpo , me calce unos tacones negros , seque mi cabello y me acentué algunos rizos y entro Alice con un vestido color Rosa pálido , amarrado al rededor de su cuello llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño , usaba unos tacones negros parecidos a los mio y un maquillaje muy natural , me senté en el tocador y me maquillo solo un poco y ya estábamos listas-

Te ves Divina Alice -dije observándola de pies a cabeza-

Igual tu Hermanita , mírate eres una diosa -ambas nos miramos en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi habitación, y a decir verdad si nos veíamos muy bien-

Te he dicho que el azul es tu color ? -dijo sonriéndome

Creo que un millón de veces ? -ambas reímos-

Alice ,Bella llegaremos tarde apresurence -Papa grito desde el primer piso -

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras , baje del brazo de Alice porque con esos tacones era un peligro andante .

Wuaoo , pero que bellas -mama nos algo en cuanto nos vio por las escaleras-

Lo heredaron de su madre -dijo papa , haciendo que mama se sonrojara -

Gracias - respondimos Al y yo al unisono-

Pero papa tiene razón , mama te ves guapísima - mama llevaba un vestido de mangas largas hasta el piso color verde oscuro , con espalda descubierta , su cabello recogido en un hermoso tomate con mechas sueltas por los lados .

Gracias -dijo mama sonrojándose aun mas-pero esta bien de halagos , vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra reservacion.

Dicho eso mama tomo el brazo de papa y nos dirigimos a su auto , en 20 minutos llegamos al restauran Italiano , tomamos nuestra reservacion y comimos , tuvimos una charla muy amena disfrutamos bastante , regresamos a casa a eso de las once de la noche .

Papa abrió la puerta entramos subimos a cambiarnos ropa y Alice dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa , Asique una vez nos cambiamos de ropa los cuatro nos fuimos al salón de Tv

Alice puso un vídeo , se sentó junto a nosotros en el sillón y puso Play

El vídeo empezó con unas fotos de mama embarazada , seguida de unas de cuando eramos unas bebes , de cumpleaños , de el primer día de clase de cuando eramos unas pequeñitas , y una con nuestra nana Marianita que había fallecido hace dos meses , ella nos cuidaba en los días que papa y mama se ausentaban luego de su muerte papa y mama decidieron mandarnos al internado ya que no querían que estuviéramos solas , el vídeo duro cerca de una hora , ya que entremedio iban vídeos intercalados de cuando empezamos a caminar etc , eventos que habíamos vivido como familia , el vídeo finalizo con una foto de los cuatro , que habíamos tomado en La Push una reserva de forks salíamos en el campamento que realizábamos cada año en dicha reserva , papa salia con un sombrerillo de pesca , la verdad era que esa foto era preciosa salíamos felices y riéndonos .

una vez que el vídeo termino en la pantalla salio con unas elegantes letras la Frase ''plus que ma propre vie'' , ees frase la habiamos aprendido en Francia , la vez que fuimos por el aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres.

Oh querida estuvo hermoso -dijo papa con los ojos cristalinos producto de las lagrimas que sus ojos habían a cumulado-

Tengan en cuenta que somos una familia y aunque sea duro nunca nos alejaremos aunque hallan un par de continentes que nos separen - mama dijo eso con la voz quebrada y al contrario de papa ella no contuvo sus lagrimas - Las Amamos sobre todas las cosas Son las Mellizas que dan luz y sentido a nuestras vidas.

Lo mejor que ,me pudo pasar en la vida fue casarme con Reene y para hacer nuestra vida mas fantástica , tuvimos a este par de Hermosas niña que son nuestro universo , todo lo que asemos es por su bien -papa agrego esto y ahora si estaba llorando -

Nosotras los abrazamos y nos quedamos un rato así disfrutando de la compañía que nos brindábamos como Familia.

Que quieren hacer ahora mis pequeñas , quieren que veamos una película ? alguna otra actividad -papa pregunto refregándose los ojos -

Película -dijimos las tres al unisono-

Esta bien ordenare una pizza -dijo mama levantándose y llamando por teléfono-

Papa puso una película de terror se llamaba Actividad Paranormal 3 , daba miedo , era una película aterradora , en una parte de tensión máxima , sonó el timbre y mama ,Alice y yo gritamos muy fuerte ..

Es la Pizza , por dios casi muero de un infarto con sus gritos-dijo papa riéndose de nosotras-

Se paro bajo por la pizza y traía con el unas gaseosas así pasamos la noche , viendo películas y comiendo , reímos al recordar cosas y anécdotas de familia , la hora paso muy rápido nos acomodamos para seguir viendo una película Romántica y sin darnos cuenta nos dormimos hay acurrucados los cuatro, desperté porque sentía un peso sobre mis piernas y porque la luz me molestaba en los ojos, me incorpore mire la hora eran las 10 am y Alice estaba doblada y con sus piernas sobre las mías , me levante silenciosamente , me dolía la espalda Asique baje a la cocina por unos analegesico , y como sabia que no podría seguir durmiendo ,empece a preparar desayuno ha eso de las once y cuarto de la mañana , bajo mama un poco adormilada ..

Isabella , cariño estas despierta hace mucho rato ? -pregunto ensueña da

No mama , desperté hace poco -ella se acerco y beso mi mejilla -me levante y al ver que no podía seguir durmiendo , decidí preparar desayuno -le sonreí mientas hacia unos hot cakes -

Necesitas ayuda en algo , o prefieres que ponga la mesa -me pregunto mama-

Si podrías adelantarte a poner la mesa mientras termino con esto -ella sonrió y me acaricio las mejillas-

Hija , eres una excelente persona , quiero que te cuides tu y tu hermana permanezcan juntas ante todo y todos , cuidence muchiismo tienes claro que nosotros no las mandamos al internado por deshacernos de ti ni de tu hermana , solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes , son lo mas importante para nosotros-dijo con devoción-

Mama nosotras nunca hemos pensado que tu y papa se quieren deshacer de nosotras al contrario sabemos que siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotras , ademas aunque viajan muchismo nunca se han olvidado de pasar tiempo con nostras , han cancelado viajes importantisimos , por ir a vernos a los actos del instituto , o el día de nuestro cumpleaños-le sonríe con sinceridad y ella solo me abrazo fuertemente-

Cariño no sabes todo lo que te quieroo -dijo mirándome maternalmente ahora pondré la mesa antes de que estos dos monstruos hambrientos bajen y acaben con nostras -me reí antes su comentario Alice Y Papa comían por 10 -

Después de terminar de preparar el desayuno y poner la mesa mama me mando a despertar a papa Y a Alice que aun dormían...

Pov Alice **********************************************

Alicee -sentía una voz a lo lejos , me llamaban -Mary Alice ¡ DESPIÉRTATE!-abrí los ojos abrupta-mente y me pare tan de prisa que choque con la cabeza de Bella , me di un estrellon contra su frente-

Hay dioss !-Bella grito con las manos en su frente- Hay Dios -seguía diciendo

Demonios Isabella Marie , que diablos te pasa -le grite incorporándome con ambas manos en mi frente- esa no es manera de despertar a nadie -Dije realmente molesta-

no me grites mama me dijo que te despertara y tu muy tarada me das de frentón con tu cabeza dura-me recrimino-

No me insultes la tarada eres tu , me quedara un chichón espantoso por tu maldita culpa -le grite fuerte-

Que pasa , niñas no griten -dijo papa sentándose y estirándose- que paso , porque pelean ?

Resulta que esta tonta , me despertó brutalmente y al abrir los ojos la vi tan cerca que me levante y me golpie la frente con su cabeza enorme-dije con las manos aun en mi cabeza-

Tu eres la Tonta que no se despertaba-dijo Bella realmente enojada- mejor no te quejes

El desayuno esta listo bajen o se enfriara -grito mama desde el primer piso-

Bella se fue enfadada por como la trate y papa me observaba con desaprobación luego se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para levantarme

Vamos antes de que mama enloquezca gritando -papa me dijo eso y bajamos a desayunar -

Al llegar a la terraza , que era donde desayunaríamos , vi a mama poniéndole mantequilla en la frente a Bella , se volteo y me miro haciéndome señas para que fuera y así poder poner mantequilla en mi frente también , ese remdio casero que segun mama ayudaba a que los golpes no se incharan tanto.

Esta bien siéntense , traeré el jugo de naranja -mama se retiro y Bella me miraba asesinamente-

Idiota -dijo Bella a regañadientes -

Imbécil-le respondí-

Bruta-respondió de vuelta-

Bestia-le dije yo -

Animal -respondió-

Ya basta -grito papa- esto es suficiente-

Tonta , estúpida , Bella y yo solo nos gritábamos improperios así

Mary Alice & Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer se calla en este momento -mama grito , era extraño ver a mama enojada - Son hermanas se piden disculpas en este momento , fue un accidente podían haberse golpeado sin querer conmigo o con Charlie ya basta de idioteces y pidance disculpas ahora ya !

Lo siento -nos disculpamos las dos al unisono y alargamos la mano para tomarla en forma de tregua-

Mucho mejor-dijo papa frotándose la cien-

Anoche fue una noche excelente memorable , intentemos que este día sea igual por favor-papa nos miraba con ternura era imposible decirle que no-

Desayunamos en paz el resto del día paso con tranquilidad y disfrutamos entre los cuatro nos bañamos en la alberca , jugamos voleyball y gano el equipo de mama conmigo , papa y bella perdieron por su descoordinacion , luego mama y Bells fueron a preparar almuerzo , yo y papa nos quedamos en la alberca a disfrutar y conversar un rato...

Ali , mi vida , quiero que tu y tu hermana se cuiden mucho , no se alejen ,recuerda que en la vida entran y salen personas , pero nadie remplazara el amor y el cariño que se tienen la una a la otra son Mellizas esa unión es irrompible -dijo papa muy emocionado-

Lose papa , se que no hay nadie que me entienda y me quiera mejor que Bella ella es mi hermana y siempre estaremos juntas , eso es un echo-le respondí-aunque me de de golpes con su frente y me deje chichones como este -señale mu frente que estaba hinchada y un poco morada-siempre la querré , tu descuida , ademas serán solo unas temporadas ,las que pasaremos en el internado y ustedes nos irán a ver constantemente , no es así ? -le pegunte curiosa-

Eso es correcto , no aguantaremos estar mucho tiempo lejos de nuestras princesas-papa dijo eso y mama apareció por los ventanales que daban a la terraza -

A almorzar , salgan de la alberca y sequence -ordeno eso y ambos salimos nos secamos y nos pusimos unas playeras-

El almuerzo fue mas tranquilo , nos contaron acerda de las partes que visitarían y cuanto tardarían aproximadamente si no tenían contratiempos , es difícil saber como serán las cosas en áfrica , Bella y yo no nos insultamos mas y el enojo se nos paso , el resto de tarde lo disfrutamos muchisimo en compañía de nuestros padres

A eso de las 9 30 de la noche comenzamos a ordenarnos y a las 10 en punto emprendimos camino hacia el aeropuerto nos tomo una media hora llegar hasta nuestro destino , el vuelo de mis papas salia las 10 y 30 el nuestro salia a las 11 en punto

Bueno niñas tenemos que irnos a nuestro anden de despegue -dijo mama -aquí tienen sus boletos de Avión en un rato se irán , pórtense bien , y cuídense las llamaremos pronto -nos abrazo y dio lugar para que papa se despidiera-

Bueno mis princesas , que su viaje sea tranquilo , ya saben cuídense apóyense y lo mas importante permanezcan juntas -papa nos abrazo después de un rato nos soltó y de su bolsillo saco dos bolsistas de terciopelo- Miren este es un regalo que les quisimos hacer con mama , nunca jamas se lo quiten y así estaremos mas juntos .

dicho esto nos dio una bolsista a cada una y se despidió , tomaron sus maletas y emprendieron camino al anden .

Una vez que los perdimos de vista abrimos las bolsistas y eran dos relicarios de oro , en su interior tenían una foto de nosotros cuatro la que habíamos tomado en la reserva de la push , realmente era linda y tenían una inscripción que decía ''plus que ma propre vie'' que en español significa 'más que a mi propia vida '''ambos relicarios eran idénticos . Bella levanto su cabellos y le puse el suyo , ella izo lo mismo con el mio , me ayudo a ponérmelo ..

Prometo no quitármelo nunca -dijo Bella levantando su dedo meñique en forma de promesa-

Nunca nunca -le respondí uniendo mi dedo meñique con el de mi Melliza -

Pasajero con destino a New York , por favor dirigirse al anden numero 3 y abordar -el alto parlante dijo eso y ambas , nos tomamos de las manos junto con el equipaje y abordamos rumbo Al internado de New York , como papa dijo estando juntas nunca nos pasaría nada malo.

Abordamos tomamos nuestros asientos en primera clase , nos acomodamos una vez que todos los pasajeros abordaron el avión este despego ...New York alla vamos fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirme


	2. Llegada

''LLEGADA''

Pov Alice*****

El viaje en avión duro aproximadamente 9 horas y media , llegamos New york a las 8 y treinta de la mañana , bajamos del avión y fuimos por nuestro equipaje , al salir del aeropuerto nos esperaba una limusina , como supimos que la limusina era para nosotras ...

el chófer sostenía un cartel que decía ''Mellizas Swan Dwyer''

nos acercamos al chófer..

-Hola , Buenos Días -dijo Bella muy cordial-

-Ustedes son las Señoritas Swan Dwyer ? -pregunto curioso -

-Sii , -respondí yo -Ella es Bella y yo soy Alice- le respondí señalando ami hermana y después a mi misma - y tu eres.. -deje la pregunta en el aire para que nos respondiera-

-Yo soy Phil -respondió con una sonrisa cálida - sus padres llamaron a la agencia hace algunas horas y ordenaron que las recogiéramos en la limusina , y las lleváramos al Internado de New York -Phil nos respondió amablemente , era un hombre de edad con muchas canas , llevaba su traje muy ordenado y su gorra cubría la mitad de su cabeza -

-Bueno entonces vamos al internado -dijo Bella con una nota de emoción en su voz-

-Oh lo siento , que descortés , denme sus maletas -tomo nuestras maletas ,y las subió a la cajuela-suban y vamos andando hasta el Internado - dijo eso con una sonrisa cordial , dicho esto abrió la puerta de la limusina y nos fuimos rumbo al dicho internado ...

después de 30 minutos el auto se detuvo..

-Que paso Al , porque se detuvo el auto ?-pregunto Bella un poco histérica

-Nosee Bella sera que llegamos ? duu- el sarcasmo en mi voz era evidente de pronto la puerta se abrió y Phil nos sonreía -

-Chicas llegamos ,-nos ayudo a bajar de la limusina y las maletas ya estaban en la entrada-

-Gracias -Bella sonrió y agradeció-

-Niñas estoy a su disposición , sus padres pagaron por adelantado , cuando necesiten salir algún lado llámenme y no dudare en venir ,yo conosco a sus padres hace años Asique , todo esta bien , estoy a su disposición - Phil nos dijo eso y se se subió al carro y se alejo-

Bella miraba a todos lados algo asustada , yo maravillada ante nosotras se levantaba el dichoso internado Twilight y hay por dios era Hermoso Gigante y muy Lujoso

-Llegamos Ali , vamos! entremos que estamos esperando -dijo Bella visiblemente impaciente-

-Entonces Vamos -le dije dando saltitos-

Empezamos a subir la escaleras y entramos al hall, mucha gente nos miraba pues asía muchisimo calor , Bella y yo llevábamos unos gorros que cubrían gran parte de nuestra cabeza , no lo mencione verdad ? , Bueno antes de bajar de el avión le di a Bells un gorro igual al que yo llevaba , con que propósito ? pues para esconder el chcichon que ambas teníamos en la frente , se había vuelto entre morado y violeta , se veía espantoso , aun que la hinchazón ya había disminuido bastante .

entramos a una oficina muy amplia , era una estancia muy lujosa habían dos secretarias y nos dirigimos , con una de ellas

-Hola Buen día , somos Bella y Alice Swan-salude dinamicamente-

-Hola buen día jovencitas , soy La Señorita Cope , en que puedo ayudarlas-dijo a modo de respuesta-

-Bueno como vera somos nuevas y necesitamos indicaciones-dije algo compungida-

-A sii , claro , dentro de media hora terminaran de llegar los alumnos nuevos Asique por favor tomen este mapa de nuestro instituto y diríjanse al patio principal-dicho esto la señorita cope nos tendió un mapa del lugar-

-Muchas gracias - respondió mi hermana , Bella tomo el mapa y salimos de hay con las maletas a cuesta-

-Valla ayuda que nos dio , esa señora-dije algo molesta , era la verdad no nos ayudo en nada-

-Alice no te quejes , ahora tratemos de encontrar el patio principal-dijo Bella con la voz calmada de siempre-

Caminamos como por 15 minutos y fuimos a parar a un patio enorme que tenia una alberca gigante ,

-Ems , esta claro que este no es el patio-dijo Bella rascándose la cabeza y soltando las maletas-

-Hay Bella es evidente que este no es el patio principal aquí no hay nadie , y se supone que tenemos que llegar a un patio donde estarán todos los alumnos nuevos -dije con un tono molesto-

-Esta bien , pero no te molestes conmigo , tu traes el mapa y yo voy donde tu me dices-me respondió con la voz molesta-

-Lo lamento Bells , pero es que este mapa dice que ya deberíamos haber llegado-dije asiéndole un puchero-

-A ver dame acá-Bella me quito el mapa de las manos , y lo observo y luego me miro con rabia-

-Que pasa Bells ?-pregunte al ver que no me hablaba y me miraba feo-

-Que crees tu , quen diablos te enseño a ver un mapa -me grito entre enojada y divertida-

-pues la misma persona que a ti -le respondí de igual modo-

-Pues es evidente que no nos enseñaron de igual modo , troglodita , tenias el mapa al revés y el dichoso patio queda para el otro lado -una vez que Bella soltó eso de que estábamos perdidas porque vi el mapa al revés nos empezamos a reír a todo pulmón.

-Eres increíblemente tonta Alice Swan -Bella se estaba burlando de mi-

-Vamos antes de que nos retrasemos mas , hay que llegar al patio principal-comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta , para así poder llegar al patio principal donde se llevaría a cabo el acto de bienvenida ,Bella no dejaba de hacerme bromas muy locas y graciosas a decir verdad su estado de animo era un tanto raro estaba muy alegre y se reía de la situación eso me llamaba la atención porque era raro verla así de eufórica , caminamos por 10 minutos mas y ya casi llegábamos al patio , y mi maleta sonó espantosamente ,

-Demonios -Grito Bella , al ver que el cierre de mi maleta reventó y salio la ropa asía todos lados , definitivamente este no seria nuestro día , y estaba mas que segura que tendríamos mas problemas , esto era solo el comienzo...

POV BELLA****

La maletota de mi hermana reventó , ya le había dicho yo que no metiera tanta ropa

-Demonios-dije entre divertida y molesta

-Mierda! -Dijo Alice entre dientes-esto nos demorara -dijo mirando el desastre que había en el piso

-Nos ? -pregunte algo incrédula-este desastre lo hiciste tuu , Asique tu lo ordenaras -le dije señalando todo ese desorden de ropas en el piso -

-Pues entonces llegaremos tarde al acto de bienvenida -dijo mi melliza empezando a recoger toda su ropa-

-Esta bien , esta bien -dije yo inclinándome y ayudandole a poner su ropa nuevamente dentro de la maleta , que a decir verdad era mucho mas grande que la mía-

Recogimos las prendas y las volvimos a meter dentro de la maleta , la cerramos como pudimos , solo apretando los broches ya que el cierre se había reventado , rezábamos para que los broches aguantaran unos 10 minutos mas , solo eso pedíamos

-Vamos vamos -gritaba Alice casi corriendo por los pasillos del internado - llegaremos tarde

-Sii llegaremos tarde pero por tu culpa Alice -le reproche a la duende

-Hay Bells esto le pasa a cualquiera-dijo Alice como si nada pasara-deja de reclamar ya y apresúrate

-Pues le pasa a todo aquel que se llame Mary Alice Swan -dije con sarcasmo - no crees ?

-Pues no hay nadie mas que lleve mi nombre -dijo ella con suficiencia-

-Pues ese es el punto -le respondí -no hay dos Alice y nunca las habrá , y si tuvieras un clon , hay dios , por favor que alguien me salve -le dije riendo-

-Eres una exagerada Isabella -dijo mirándome con enojo fingido-ya me gustaría verte , sin mi -dijo eso y me saco la lengua infantil mente-

Estábamos doblando en una de las esquinas del pasillo y divisamos mas aya de un jardín con césped muy verde , muchoo mas aya una cancha techada muy grande y dentro se veían muchisimas personas, comenzamos a acelerar nuestros pasos , y cuando entramos a la cancha...

-Ali -dije en un susurro-creo que ese señor nos mira raro-dije sonrojandome levemente-

-Hay Bella -dijo Alice en tono conciliador- Solo

-Solo llegaron 10 minutos tarde-grito el hombre que estaba dando un discurso cuando nostras llegamos y con ese grito todos voltearon avernos-

-Alice -dije en un susurro- no me siento bien-sentía unas incontrolables ganas de reírme y no sabia el porque , me mordía la lengua por no reír

-Lo sentimos es que bueno..-dijo Alice ignorándome y tratando de poner una escusa digan , no era tan tonta para decir en medio de todos los presentes que nos habíamos perdido por no saber leer un mapa ..-

-Porque llegan a esta hora - dijo el hombre en tono muy fuerte- no se dan cuenta que están interrumpiendo algo muy importante?

-Si lo sabemos , somos nuevas y.. - la explicación de Alice se vio interrumpida porque yo estalle en una incontrolable risa

-Que es lo graciosos señorita ? -pregunto el hombre mirándome poniéndose levemente rojo de la pura rabia al ver que yo me reía inconteniblemente-

-Señor ella -intento explicar Alice pero el señor la grito interrumpiéndola-

-No me interesan sus excusas tontas -dijo este mas rojo de lo que estaba hace un rato -ella se esta riendo de mi y no lo permitiré- dijo eso gritándole a mi hermana , todos los alumnos lo veían la escena con asombro y yo sin poder dejar de reírme al contrario me reía con mas ganas al ver en la situación en la que estábamos

Las dos a la dirección en este momento-grito el señor con rabia contenida en su voz-me esperaran hasta que termine y hablare con ustedes

-Pero..-dijo Alice y este señor la volvió a interrumpir-.

-PERO NADA ! -grito estruendosamente Alice dio un saltito del susto y yo ... pues yo seguía sin poder dejarme de reír-

Alice tomo su maleta y la mía , comenzó a arrastrar ambas maletas con sus brazos mientras me decía en susurros

-Isabella Swan eres una idiota-decía una y otra vez-Ahora hay que llegar de nuevo a la recepción y esperar hay a este Hombre que es de lo mas odioso , , ves lo que ocasionas , te ríes en los momentos mas inoportunos-decía eso y parecía que echaba humos por la cabeza-

Entramos a la dirección y la Señorita Cope nos observo reprobatoriamente... mi risa se calmo y trate de mantener la compostura

-Ustedes que hacen aquí señoritas -dijo quitándose las gafas y mirándonos -deberían estar en el patio principal escuchando lo que el señor Mackenly le dice a los alumnos nuevos-

-púes resulto ser que su ayuda no sirvió de mucho , nos perdimos fuimos a dar a una alberca enorme , al darnos cuenta que estábamos en la dirección equivocada volvimos y mi maleta reventó , nos tardamos y al llegar al patio principal ese , mendigo señor Mackenly nos regaño y nos ordeno que viniéramos aquí -dijo Alice casi atropellando sus propias palabras-

-Esta bien , ahora entiendo no puedo hacer mas por ustedes el decano Mackenly dio la orden tendrán que esperen aquí - agrego la señorita Cope

-Si claro , eso es evidente no cree usted ? -dijo Alice un poco mas calmada pero con notas de sarcasmo evidentemente-

-Me explicarían que paso ?-dijo curiosa -

-Pues ya se lo dije fue un incidente tras otro -dijo Alice Rascándose la cabeza.

la habitación quedo en silencio total pero de pronto esas ganas locas de reírme volvieron nuevamente

-Que es lo gracioso -dijo la señora cope obserbandome con raresa-

-Isabella Marie Swan , quieres calmarte -grito Alice -serénate pareces una idiota -mi hermana me miraba asesinamente si estuviera en otra situación de seguro ya estaría asustada , pero mis risas me superaban...

POV ALICE *****

Mi hermana seguía riendo y la señora cope decía idioteces esto me estaba superando

-Al parecer la señorita Swan esta hebria-la señora Cope seguía diciendo cosas tontas , me miro y le lance una mirada envenenada-Al menos eso parece Cariño , no es muy normal que se ria de esa manera -

-Puedo asegurarle que Bella jamas en su vida a probado una gota de Alcohol -le respondí con furia contenida en mi voz-

La señora cope me estaba sacando de casillas , podía jurar que mi hermana nunca había bebido alcohol , metía las manos al fuego por ella

-Vamos Bella por dios que te pasa ? -la mire con muchisima preocupación ya que no dejaba de reírse y eso me parecía raro-vamos hermanita reacciona .

-Prueba algún tipo de droga?-pregunto la señorita Cope con burla y esto solo ocasiono que me adorada hermana riera mas enloquecida mente , Dios dame paciencia esto se me va de las manos-

-´´QUE YA LE HE DICHO QUE ELLA NO BEBE Y MENOS SE VA A DROGAR ''-esta vez le grite con enfado , me había sacado de quicio , alo mejor mi melliza en este momento no era ella misma pero no permitiría que la trataran de alcohólica y mucho menos de posible drogadicta , Bella no era así y aunque en este momento no estuviera cuerda y con sus capacidades mentales normales yo la seguiría defendiendo ante quien fuera

-Esta bien -dijo con tono mas calmado-no te enfades , pero me explicarías que le pasa a ella-dijo apuntando a mi hermana despectivamente-

-Pues si supiera ya se lo hubiera dicho no cree ?-pregunte con molestia evidente

La Señorita Cope y yo comenzamos a gritarnos y a discutir ya que no soportaba su tono burlón , cuando de un momento a otro Bella se quedo callada y acto seguido se desplomo ante nuestros ojos la Señorita Cope comenzó a gritar como loca...

-Se murió , se murió !-gritaba alarmada yo no sabia que hacer mi hermana estaba como muerta y esta Vieja Chiflada y ridícula , no hacia nada solo gritaba

-CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y CÁLMATE -acto seguido la comencé a zarandear fuertemente y la abofetee dos veces , se lo merecía ya que me habia hablado supuesto tanta tontería de mi melli...

-Pareces una Maníaca , captas ?-le seguía gritando , y tronandole los dedos delante de sus ojos y ella solo se limitaba a mirarme con asombro y con ambas manos puestas en sus mejillas

-Me golpeaste -me dijo en un susurro-

-Pues es evidente , no se que hacer ayúdeme por favor mi hermana -hice una imitación barata que ella se creyó enseguida , así logre sacarla por la tangente y desviar nuestra conversación-busque un doctor o algo por el estilo -me agache junto a mi hermana y trataba de volverla en si

La señora Cope salio corriendo y volvió después de 5 minutos con una enfermera y un enfermero

El enfermero que se llamaba Lucas , tomo a mi herma en brazos y la acostó en el sillón de la recepción , Antonia la enfermera comenzó a tomarle la presión y a revisarla para ver a que se debía su estado... después nos explico que mi hermana había tenido una crisis de nervios pero se pasaría con unos calmante me explico que al despertar presentaría una desorientación y muchisimas mas cosas , yo solo preste atención a un par de indicaciones nada mas, una vez que termino la señora Cope hablo...

-Bueno Antonia , Lucas gracias por su atención pueden retirarse -dijo la señorita cope-

-Despues de unos minutos la señorita cope comenzó a leer unas planillas y hablo

-Bueno señorita Swan tendrán la habitación numero 144 -dijo la señora cope - tome sus maletas y nuestro portero las llevara -dicho esto llamo por un teléfono y a los minutos apareció un hombre de uniforme-Clemente , lleve a estas señoritas a la habitación 144 por favor .

Tome mi maleta y la de mi hermana y el hombre que respondía al nombre de clemente cargo a mi hermana en sus brazos , subimos hasta el 6to piso en ascensor y una vez en el pasillo fui guiada hasta la habitación , el señor abrió con unas llaves dejo a mi desfallecida hermana en una de las camas y se retiro .

Comencé a ordenar las ropas en los closet disponibles que a mi opinión era bastante pequeños y reducidos , después de una media hora ya me estaba aburriendo y la puerta se abrió y entro una rubia de físico muy perfeccionado , sus cabellos rubios caían por un poco mas abajo de sus hombros , era de ojos azules , muy linda a decir verdad..

-Hola Me llamo Tanya Denali -estiro su mano en forma de saludo -

-Hola Alice Swan -sonreí y estreche su mano- y la desfallecida que vez hay -dije apuntando a mi hermana-es Bella Swan -ella rió ante mi comentario-

-Un gusto al parecer seremos compañeras de cuarto , ojala llevarnos de lo mejor -añadió Tanya-

-Si , por supuesto - sonreí sinceramente- a propósito el acto de bienvenida ya termino ?

-Hace unos diez minutos -respondió al instante-tu y tu hermana no fueron ?

-Bueno si fuimos pero ..-me sonroje-

-A verdad a ustedes las mandaron a la dirección , por llegar tarde-dijo de manera burlona -

-Si , tuvimos un infortunio por el camino y tardamos - me sonroje aun mas si eso era posible-

-Ay Alice seguiremos hablando mas tarde -dijo sonriendo -ahora saldré a recorrer un poco

a ver si tengo suerte y encuentro un chico lindo -me guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación

Mi hermana comenzó a removerse y despertó , después de dar gritos y golpes a diestra y siniestra por la desorientación que tenia volvió en si , le mostré la habitación y después de explicarle lo que paso nos dirigimos donde el decano Mackenly ..Nos regaño , le explicamos lo que había sucedió y para sorpresa nuestra entendió muy bien se presento como correspondía nos explico las reglas del internado. después nos ordeno que aprovecháramos lo que quedaba de día y recorriéramos un poco , que conociéramos gente y etc , mañana tendriamos una charla ,la entrega de los uniformes y despues el resto de dia era nuestro por ahora lo mejor seria aprovechar la tarde...

recorrimos un poco y la noche se hizo presente , después de las debidas presentaciones entre Tanya y Bella nos acostamos para al otro día empezar en el Internado Twilight en NY...

'

'

'

**Bueno es mi primer fic y soy nueva en este que les parecieron los capitulos espero no decepcionar cualquier sugerencia , critica , felicitaciones o algo asi :S solo dejen su Review se agradece la sinceridad :Z jijijiji un abrazo grande a las que esten leyendo esto y nos leemos en el otro cap**

** : **_Gracias por tu Review y tus sugerencias como dije soy nueva en esto y tus concejos me sirvieron espero haber acertado en algo de lo que me dijiste y ahora ya este mejor :D Gracias por leer ;) y cualquier duda hasmela saber !_

**isa Kathe : **_Gracias por tu Review :D ojala y sigas la historia espero no decepcionarte ! :D_


	3. Primer día

''PRIMER DÍA , PRÍMER PROBLEMA''

Me levante a las 6 :30 aun faltaban 20 minutos para que mi alarma sonara , decidí levantarme y bañarme ya que dentro de unos minutos mi hermana y Tanya estarían en pie y entrar a la ducha seria un caos, Di el grifo de agua caliente y deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo y mis músculos agarrotados , me aplique mi shampoo de Fresas , enjuague , cuando estaba casi lista golpearon la puerta...

-Isabella !-dijo una voz soñolienta-te demoraras mucho , quiero ducharme?-claro era Tanya.

-No te preocupes ya salgo -corte el agua y me envolví en mi toalla , abrí la puerta y me encontré con una despeinada y ojerosa Tanya-

-Pensé que demorarías un poco mas , lamento apurarte -dijo metiendo la mano derecha en su enmarañado pelo rubio-ya habías terminado ?

-Si ya había terminado no te preocupes -sonreí amablemente, Tanya tomo su toalla y se metió al baño , cerro la puerta tras ella . Alice aun seguía dormida , me comencé a secar el cuerpo y enrolle mi cabello en la toalla me puse ropa interior , luego una polera azul ajustada con escote en V , cuando me estaba abrochando mis pantalones Alice despertó..

(Bostezo) -Buenos Días Bells -Alice hablaba y seguía bostezando , se sentó y se estiro -que hora es hermaniwis -dijo con tono adormecido-

-Ali deberías levantarte y ordenar tus cosas en lo que Tanya sale del Baño , así después que te duches nos vamos a desayunar algo -le dije a mi hermanita , mientras terminaba de ponerme mis convers - apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-

Alice se levanto y me ordeno que me sentara mientras ella peinaba mi cabellos , después tomo la secadora y lo dejo casi seco , después empezó con sus dedos hacerme pequeñas ondas en el cabellos que se asentaban muy bien,

-Te ves Hermosa Bella , pero podrías ponerte unos zapatos de taco con plataforma así te verías mas estilizada -

-Alice , estoy bien así - la mire con cara de pocos amigos- ademas si me pongo tacones es seguro que iré a parar al hospital-hice una mueca-

-Vamos Isabella te veras hermosisima -hizo el puchero-porfis solo por hoy-demonios con es cara no había quen le dijera NO! -

-Alice...-me corto antes de que pudiera terminar-

-nada de Alice solo hoy , vamos si dime que si -agg esta enana me mataría-

-No , es mi ultima palabra-trate de ponerme seria-

-Vamos Bells sabes que me dirás que si tarde o temprano -dijo asiendo un movimiento con sus cejas-

-No , es no -dije asiendo una pobre imitación de voz decidida-

-Isabella Swan te lo estoy pidiendo por favor-hay no y hay venia su cara de borrego a medio morir-

-Esta bien , dame los condenados zapatos, a ver si así consigo quebrarme una pierna-dije a regañadientes-

-No dejare que caigas , ridícula-dijo sonriendo, corrió hacia el armario y saco una caja de zapatos y me paso unos tacones negros taco aguja con plataforma de 7 centímetros , demonios ella si quería matarme-

-A ver si así consigo una visita al doctor para mi colección, maldición -dije en un susurro casi inaudible-

-Escuche eso , Bella Swan , deja de reclamar de una maldita vez y pontelos no son tan malos , son cómodos-dicho esto me saque mis convers y me puse los zapatos que Alice me había pasado, convinaban con mis pantalones que eran de un color oscuro .-

-Siguiente a la ducha -grito Tanya-

Alice entro corriendo con toda su ropa y sus cosas, yo hice la cama de ambas mientras Tanya terminaba de ponerse una minifalda , muy muy corta mas arriba de medio muslo con unas botas negras hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla , con una blusa de escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación , Dios parecía una Bataclana

-Tienes Novio Pequeña ? -me pregunto Tanya con un deje de ironía -

-No - me sonroje -claro que no-mire el piso

-Lo suponía , cariño sabes tu tienes que mostrar mas -me guiño un ojo y empezó a bajar su escote muchisimo mas -así vistiéndote como anciana no conseguirás nada nada cariño te cumbres demaciado , ni un chico volteara a verte , créeme yo ya he perdido la cuenta de los chicos con los que he salido-comento con voz gloriosa - uso ropa atrevida y así todos los chicos quieren salir conmigo -

-y salir con tanto hombre te hace sentir orgullosa-juro que dije eso sin pensar he ignorando el comentario de que parecía anciana-

-Pues claro , que tu nunca has salido con nadie? -pregunto irónica

-Pues nunca he salido con nadie , he tenido pretendientes pero no son de mi agrado-la mire directo a los ojos-

-rió falsamente- Pues , no solo te ves santurrona eres una total monja-

agache la cabeza no sabia que responder , tenia mi carácter pero esta vez me sentía humillada , no me sentía avergonzada por no salir con nadie , pero la manera en la que Tanya me lo decía era cruel . gracias a dios Alice intervino de la nada..

POV ALICE ***

Me había terminado de arreglar , iba a salir del baño cuando escuche a bella hablando con Tanya , pero la susodicha se estaba burlando de mi hermana

-Pues nunca he salido con nadie , he tenido pretendientes pero no son de mi agrado - escuche que dijo Bella

-Pues , no solo te ves santurrona eres una total monja -dijo Tanya riéndose falsamente, ese comentario izo que me irritara he interviniera ya que Bella no respondió nada , abrí la puerta del baño de golpe y me dirigí a Tanya , quen estaba vestida como una prostituta Barata

-Te equivocas taradita, Bella no es una monja , y no tiene que vestirse como tu para que un chico se fije en ella -le grite y apunte su atuendo

-Aunque se vistiera con tanto estilo como yo jamas tendría ni a la mitad de chicos de los que yo he tenido-seguía hablando tonterías y Bella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-ademas tu no tienes que opinar eres una enana , sin estilo y sin gracia.

-Ja ja ja -notese el sarcasmo por favor-créeme Agradezco al cielo que mi hermana no tenga tu ''estilo'' -ice comillas en el aire con mis dedos-porque o si no seria una verdadera zorra igual que tu y lo de enana sin estilo y sin gracias-ice una imitación perfecta de su voz chillona y corriente-no le tomo importancia y si me meto porque es mi melliza y tu la estas insultando! , muerdete la lengua Guarra !-lo ultimo se lo grite , agarre mi bolso y el de mi hermana y la jale para que saliéramos del cuarto-

Una vez que salimos ,empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al comedor , donde ya estaban llegado alumnos,

-Gracias Alice-dijo Bella con los ojos cristalinos-de verdad ella ..

-Isabella-la corte antes de que siguiera hablando-tu eres mi hermanita mi otra mitad ,y siempre te voy a defender sobre todo ante algún tipo de Zorra , ante un hombre , ante quien sea , no me des las gracias Belli Bell -la mire con amabilidad-y no vallas a llorar porque tu maquillaje se va a arruinar y ay si tendrás problemas Bella Swan -dije con voz de falso enojo -

-Esta bien esta bien -empezó a echarse aire a los ojos - no llorare pero no vuelvas a fingir tu enojo te ves patética -nos miramos y empezamos a reír..

Desayunamos y nos encaminamos al auditorio hay nos dieron una charla , luego nos indicaron los días que harían la exposición de talleres y clases extra , para que nos pudiéramos inscribir , finalizada esa explicación , nos dieron los listados de horarios , profesores y aulas en las que estaríamos este semestre...

El resto del día lo tendríamos libre para que nos familiarizáramos con el internado y conocer a los alumnos ; tendríamos que retirar el uniforme ,para los hombres era un pantalón de tela color gris , camisa blanca y la corbata , un jersey color azul y zapatos negros y para las mujeres una falda de color gris con blusa blanca con una corbata y jersey azul , calcetas color gris y zapatos negros con o sin tacón era a elección de nosotras . El uniforme era obligatorio de lunes a jueves , los días viernes seria de Jean's Day (N/A : en mi país Jean's Day es usar la ropa que tu quieras sea cual sea ) .

-Alice te parece si vamos a retirar el uniforme en este momento así nos queda el día libre para hacer lo que queramos ?-bella sugirió eso y ami me pareció excelente idea-

-Si claro , así mas tarde podemos arreglarle las costuras -sonreí alegre , podría arreglar y estilizar esos uniformes-

-Ali no podemos cambiarle nada al uniforme-me miro curiosa-o si ? -me miro sonriendo-

-Nadie hablo de no poder arreglarlo a nuestro gusto -sonreímos y nos dirigimos al gimnasio que era donde nos entregarían los uniformes-

Al llegar al gimnasio , me dirigí a retirar los uniformes y bella se puso a mirar y a recorrer las canchas y yo por mi parte me fui a donde estaba la Señorita Cope con una planilla tomando datos y entregando uniformes , gire para mirar a bella y me estrelle con alguien..

-Auch...-se quejo una rubia muy linda que quedo prácticamente tirada en el piso por el empujón que le propine sin querer-

-Mierda ! yo lo siento no quería-le pedí mil perdones y le tendí una mano para que se levantara -lo siento de verdad-

-no te preocupes estaba mirando a mi hermano , no te vi -respondió -lo siento no es que no te viera , no quise ofenderte-decía avergonzada-

-Mi estatura no es problema -me reí y ella se unió a mis carcajadas-Alice Swan -le tendí la mano a modo de saludo-

-Rosalie Hale -respondió ami saludo-valla manera de presentarnos -volvimos a reír-

Junto con Rosalie nos pusimos en la fila para llegar adelante donde la señorita cope entregaba los uniformes conversamos , mucho rato , su habitación era la 146 , estábamos muy cerca , hablamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que ella fuera a nuestra habitación en la tarde así arreglariamos los uniformes juntas ... presentía que seriamos grandes amigas.

Pov Bella *****

Iba caminando por las canchas y ya habían muchos alumnos practicando deportes , aunque la exposición de talleres seria dentro de la semana , la gran mayoría ya estaba disfrutando y practicando algún deporte , estaba pasando por la cancha de Basketball y una pelota me golpeo la cabeza mi mala suerte izo acto de presencia , tastabille y caí de bruces

-Mierda! -me quejaba y tocaba mi cabeza -auchh -escuche muchas risas a mis espaldas , cogí la pelota y me levante-

-Que torpe , cruzarte por el trayecto de la pelota , para llamar la atención , no es muy inteligente muñeca -dijo un idiota de pelo color rubio con ojos azules -

-Torpe tu ! -le recrimine- no quiero llamar la atención de nadie tu eres el estúpido que no sabe jugar Basketball - lo fulmine con la mirada-

-Me llamo Mike Newton -estiro su mano a modo de saludo , pero la ignore olímpicamente-

si quieres salir conmigo solo dilo -agrego en tono coqueto y arrogante-

-Mira niño mimado con esta pelota se encesta aya en aquella canasta la vez ?-dije irónicamente - no se le da de pelotazos a la gente y aunque fueras el ultimo hombre de la tierra no saldría contigo -

-Hay Cosita todas dicen lo mismo y se mueren por estar conmigo - trato de parecer sensual , pero fue un fracaso-

-Sabes toda la idioteces que esta saliendo de tu boca en este momento , las dices solo para tratar de impresionar a tus amigos-los que estaban jugando Basketball con Mike miraban la escena y se reían estruendosamente- así que no hagas porquerías , discúlpate -

-disculparse ? porque tendría que hacerlo si tu fuiste la que se cruzo en nuestro camino -Hablo un chico , que chico el era un dios griego , de piel pálida ojos color esmeralda pelo rebelde color bronce , era hermoso , pero no me quedaría callada por muy divino que fuera-

-El problema no es contigo , no te metas -lo mire enojada-

-Mira muñeca te beso y asunto arreglado -Mike empezó a acercarse con la trompita estirada y los ojos cerrados , reaccione rápido y le propine un pelotazo en plena cara , el rebote de la pelota izo que esta volviera a mis manos-

-Auchh -fue lo único que dijo Mike- eres una..

-Mike , a una dama no se le trata de esa manera -lo intervino el chico de cabellos color bronce- aunque ''nuestra nueva amiga''-eso lo dijo con tono sarcástico-no es educada .

-Y quen lo dice ? tu el intento de baskettbolista descerebrado - lo mire asesinamente esto me estaba colmando la paciencia-

-Si lo digo yo y mi nombre no es ''intento de baskettbolista descerebrado '' - izo una pésima imitación de mi voz y todos los presentes rieron- es Edward y tu hermosa boca queda donde mismo ademas Muñequita eres solamente teatro a puesto a que no sabes ni lanzar ese balón que tienes en tus manos - que me hablara como a una tonta me saco de quicio y le lance la pelota a la cara igual que al otro imbécil , que a propósito tenia las manos en la nariz .- Estas Loca ? -me grito Edward con las manos en la cara -

-Hay lo siento le ice daño a tu enorme nariz -lo dije con tono hipócrita , tome la pelota y la lance a la canasta y para mi suerte enceste , todos me miraron boquiabiertos -Si se lo que es jugar Basketball , y no estoy loca y no me llamo Muñeca Mi nombre es Bella -le guiñe un ojo y me dispuse a irme pero.. -

-Esta me la pagas Muñeca -me gire rápidamente y le grite

-NO ME LLAMO MUÑECA ME LLAMO BELLA Y LA BOCA TE QUEDA DONDE MISMO - Edward en un movimiento muy rápido y ágil me tomo en su hombro y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la alberca..

-Bájame Animal !-le gritaba palabrotas-Bestia , Mal educado , eres un idiota Edward Bájame ya mismo o tendrás problemas-le gritaba y pataleaba para poder zafarme de su agarre le golpeaba la espalda pero era imposible ..-

-Te dije que me la pagarías Muñequita - el se reía y seguía caminando-

-No me llamo muñequita , ahora bájame descerebrado -le seguía propinando golpes , pero era inútil , mierda esto no tendría un lindo desenlace -

-Te apetece un baño conmigo Cariño ? -dijo Edward con tono meloso que ami me fascino, hay dios no puedo estar pensando eso , Bella Swan concéntrate , te lanzara a la alberca hay dios , mi conciencia me estaba recriminando-

-Eres un imbécil no te atreverías -le decia yo -

-No me conoces Bella , ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz Edward Cullen-dijo con tono malicioso-

-Basta , no quiero saber de lo que eres capas , por favor ya basta - trate de implorar pero este chico no se rendía-

-Ya es tarde para pedir por favor , lo siento Cariño -y se disponía a saltar a la piscina y escuche los gritos de mi melliza-

-Bella ! -Alice gritaba mi nombre-

-Ayúdame por favor Alice - aunque mi hermana hubiera tratado de ayudarme no hubiera podido , porque Edward se disponía a soltarme pero fui mas rápida y lo tome de su playera , acto seguido.. caímos a la alberca enrollados , el agua estaba muy fría , al salir a flote nade hasta la orilla -

-Eres una tonta Bella mira como me has dejado -me gritaba -

-No me caería sola Muñequito descerebrado - le respondí a gritos-

-Isabella por dios , que demonios estas asiendo -dijo Alice mirando entre enojada y divertida-para entrar a la alberca tienes que ponerte un bikini , pero Dios Mira como quedo tu ropa -izo un puchero , Alice me tendió una mano y me saco de la alberca , Edward salio por sus propios medios su ropa se había ajustado a su cuerpo dejándome ver su trabajado pecho y hay dios lo mire embobada hasta que me di cuenta que por culpa de ese sexy , encantador y mal educado dios griego , estaba en las condiciones que estaba

-Alice no ha sido mi culpa , este fenómeno que ves aquí me a aventado a la piscina -dije con tono despectivo-

-Ah claro ahora a sido mi culpa ?-pregunto enojado-

-no claro que no si la piscina se me ha venido encima sólita-dije sarcásticamente- pues claro que si imbécil ha sido culpa tuya-

-eres una tonta -agrego mirándome fijamente-

-y tu un cabernicola -le escupí esa oración-a las damas no se les trata así , necesitas lecciones ?-agregue en tono molesto

Alice Pov**

-Edward Cullen -Rose le hablo al tipo que tiro a bella a la alberca-valla manera de tratar a Bella , eso no es lo que Esme te ha enseñado o si .-ambos rieron y bella miraba algo desorientada-

-Rose yo no soy Emmet ,de seguro tu osito -agrego el cobrizo- hubiera sido mas educado , no crees ?

-Claro mi Emmy es todo un caballero -le dijo entre risas - gracias a dios no es un troglodita como tu -

-A ver a ver creo que me perdí quen es Emmet y porque tu tiraste a bella a la alberca -dije muy confundida- Alguien me explica ?

-Claro Ali -me sonrió con amabilidad- Edward es Hermano de Emmet mi novio y lo conosco desde que tengo memoria nuestras residencias quedan a pocos minutos y el porque de el lió de Bella y el no tengo idea-izo un gesto con los hombros y yo reí-

-yo te explico -hablo Edward -

-No no no señor yo explicare las cosas , Tu te Callas -agrego bella mas enojada de lo que la vi alguna vez-

-Bella nos explico lo de su encontrón y Edward la interrumpía ya fuera para contarlo de su punto de vista o solo por fastidiarla ...

-Muñequita eso es lo que eres un muñequita que solo sabe ser linda nada mas porque al respecto te noto una TONTA -Edward empezó bien hasta que le llamo a Bella tonta mi hermana muy enojada le propino un empujo haciendo que el susodicho cayera nuevamente a la alberca Rose comenzó a reírse , Edward saco la cabeza del agua y empezó a gritarle a Bella.

-Estas demente , eres una loca Maniática -le decía desde dentro de la piscina

Mi herma tenia gesto divertido y solo se reía..-

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Edward ,ni loca ni maníaca -le decía Bella apuntándolo con su dedo indice- Es la ultima vez que me faltas al respeto , me oyes la próxima no respondo

-Pues esta te saldrá cara y me la pagas ahora mismo! -dijo Edward saliendo de la piscina en un ágil movimiento ,acto seguido Bella se saco los zapatos y echo a correr descalza hacia el edificio de las habitaciones y Edward corría tras ella dejando restos de agua por donde pasaban , internamente rezaba para que la mala suerte de bella no hiciera presencia en estos momentos , en parte era cómico ver como Bella y Edward corrían por el internado parecían dos niños chiquitos..

-Hay dios -dijo rose - ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos a Edward-Rose se seguía riendo y su risa era contagiosa-

-Bella nunca se había enojado tanto-respondía yo entre risas-este chico en verdad la saco de quicio -ambas reíamos-

-Pues Edward esta acostumbrado a hacer lo que le plasca con las mujeres me alegro que belli bells le haya puesto un alto a eso -Rosalie dijo eso y siguió riendo - creo que nos llevaremos muy bien ella tiene carácter y eso es bueno ..

Pov Bella**

Apenas Edward salio de la piscina me saque los tacones y eche a correr en dirección a mi habitación , hay dios que Edward no me alcance , era lo único que pedía , llegando al ascensor , comencé a llamar el ascensor nerviosamente , pero...

-Bella.-gritaron a mi espalda-esta me la pagas y no respondooo!-grito histérico haciendo que los que pasaban se nos quedaran viendo-

Al ver que Edward se estaba acercando y el ascensor no abría , eche a correr por las escaleras , aun no sabia de donde había salido toda esta agilidad , mi mala suerte aun no aparecía-

-Si me alcanzas Edward -agregue con un poco de burla-

Corrí y corrí escaleras arriba iba llegando al segundo piso y mire hacia atrás para ver si Edward venia atrás de mi , pero valla sorpresa me lleve...

-Muñeca -dijo una voz aterciopelada atrás de mi , yo sabia de quien era esa voz- fui mas rápido que tu -mierda mierda me maldije mil veces- El ascensor llego justo cuando tu saliste corriendo por las escaleras-empezó a reírse y su risa era encantadora muy melódica , Dios no puedo estar pensando eso , concéntrate Bella -

-Ums a ver - me di media vuelta -punto uno no me llamo Muñeca , me llamo Isabella y punto dos el director esta detrás de ti -Edward se volteo tan asustado que , no pude reprimir las carcajadas y echarme a reír su cara de pánico era tan graciosa -Dios casi me matas de un paro cardíaco , estas tonta ?-y hay de nuevo con que yo era tonta -

-Que no soy Tonta ! -le grite en la cara-y esto ya me aburrió así que adiós -dicho eso seguí corriendo por las escaleras que estaban a un costado del ascensor-

-No muñeca aun no me pagas la que me debes -Edward me grito y me gire levemente y vi que venia tras de mi , llegando al pasillo del cuarto piso , iba totalmente cansada pero Edward aun corría tras de mi , si me detenía era mujer muerta... entonces vi el cuarto del conserje y me metí dentro , después de unos cinco minutos salí y al abrir la puerta , que apropósito se abría hacia afuera sentí un ...

-Mierdaaaa ! -no podía ser , Edward estaba de espaldas en el piso con las manos en la cara-

-Diioooos Santo te he echo daño con la puerta ? -pero esta era la pregunta mas idiota que he hecho en mi vida-

-No Cariño la puerta me ha dado sólita -gritaba aun en el piso-eres idiota ?

-Cuanto lo siento no pensé que este estúpido juego terminaría así -dije apenada en realidad-déjame ayudarte a levantarte -estire mi mano para ayudara levantarse y baaam

-Mejor hazme compañía-Edward me jalo tan fuerte que caí sobre el - no espera es mejor así -y en un ágil movimiento nos izo girar a ambos y quedo el sobre mi-

-Estas de mente , levántate -trate de moverme pero el apretó mis muñecas-esto no es gracioso estamos a mano tu me arrojaste a la alberca y yo te di con la puerta -le dije inquieta , estábamos muy cerca y eso me estaba distrayendo completamente-

-Mira cariño eres taaan ingenua y tonta ! -rió malicioso , y dios su risa me mataba-no me diste con la puerta , finji el golpe - okey estaba media desorientada-

-entonces no te di un portazo ? -lo mire con curiosidad-espera como supiste que estaba metida en ese cuartucho ?

-Pues el rastro del agua llegaba hasta aquí y desaparecía hay en la puerta - me miraba fijamente

-Esta bien esta bien , fui una estúpida pero ya basta quítate de encima -le recrimine nuevamente , me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta cercanía -por favor basta-mordí mi labio con nerviosismo

-Tienes unos labios divinos -hay dios dime que esas 4 palabras no salieron de la boca de Edward por favor por favor -

-Que has dicho ! -dije un poco atontada-

-No he dicho nada -se sonrojo un poquito solo un poquito- pues estoy pensando como me las pagaras -evito mi mirada-

-Mira Cullen ya basta esto no es gracioso bájate de encima mio en este momento -le grite , tenerlo sobre mi en esa posición no era desagradable , pero me estaba provocando sensaciones que jamas había tenido antes-

-Te pongo nerviosa Muñeca- se estaba acercando lenta y tortuosamente -

-Cla- Claro qu-e N-No -dije en medio de tartamudeos -

-A ver que pasa si me acerco un poco mas -su voz era maliciosa , y su nariz estaba tocando mi nariz su respiración me golpeaba calidamente en la boca-

-y que pasa si yo hago esto -gire rápidamente y quede sobre el a horcajadas trate de bloquear la sensación de corriente que este Dios griego provocaba en mi , ahora a defenderme -también se jugar Cullen y mucho mejor que tu-me acerque a el lentamente y su respiración se torno errática , estábamos a centímetros y seria mucho , de pronto tenia ganas locas de reducir aun mas esa poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios , y besarlo como nunca , no es que supiera como besar a un chico , no claro que no jamas había besado a uno , pero esto se me estaba llendo de las manos , ya no era consciente de donde estábamos solo existía el chico de ojos esmeralda y yo , el agarro mi cuello y me acerco aun mas a el , ya casi no había distancia me acerque dudosa , estaba rozando sus labios cuando ..

-Bella !- grito Rose .mierda me incorpore de un salto -Viene el Decano Mackenly rápido escondanse si los ve así todos mojados los reprenderá -Edward dio un salto y ambos nos metimos al cuartucho de los conserjes .

-Señorita Rosalie Hale ,me equivoco ? -pregunto el decano -

-No, no se equivoca -respondió la rubia-

-Retiro su uniforme ?-le reprendió este-

-si claro , ya esta retirado

-Bueno usted sabe que no puede estar en este piso amenos que tenga mi autorización -le recrimino el decano a Rose - Asique si es tan amable retírese -

-si claro , a propósito decano hace un rato la señorita cope lo estaba buscando en el gimnasio al aparecer tenia un problema con los uniformes -

-Bueno bueno , vamos entonces al gimnasio -

-esta bien , lo sigo -y en un susurro casi inaudible Rose nos dijo -Ustedes vallan a las habitaciones cámbiense y nos vemos para la hora de la cena -

-Señorita Hale no se quede atrás -la llamo el decano desde un poco mas adelante -

Esperamos como 7 minutos dentro del cuartucho y me disponía a salir ..

-Asique te pongo nerviosa Muñequita-dijo con tono fanfarrón-

-Ja ja ja -notese el sarcasmo -tu ponerme nerviosa ami ? -ice una risita falsa- por favor no me hagas reír-

-Si te hubiera besado , en este momento estarías pidiéndome mas-su tono arrogante me molesto -

-Jamas Edward no te creas que eres tan irresistible -le dije haciendo tonterías con mis manos-

-Umm me consideras irresistible ? , interesante muñeca -rió bajito-apuesto que no podrías besarme una vez , sin querer tenerme para siempre contigo -

-Pues eso no es verdad -Sin pensarlo le agarre el cuello y lo bese , fue solo un toponcito de labios pero hay mi dios me fascino , lo solté ..-Mira Cariño te he besado una vez y no estoy implorando otro beso mas -Mentirosa me decía mi conciencia ,te mueres por besar eso deliciosos labios de nuevo- ya no hay nada mas , adiós -salí del cuartucho cerrando de portazo y dejando aun Edward atontado dentro , comencé a correr a mi cuarto y me encerré , lleve mis manos a mis labios y para ser sincera jamas me había sentido tan bien , sus labios dejaron una sensación de electricidad sobre los míos , recordé su aroma tan peculiar y todo de el me encanta , no no no Bella no puedes pensar así el es un fantoche de lo pero vamos olvídalo , me metí a la ducha y me bañe nuevamente , salí me vestí con ropa seca y me fui al gimnasio a ver mi hermana y a Rose nuestra nueva amiga , y si digo nueva amiga porque se que lo sera y ya me callo de mil maravillas ...

**Bueno chicas lo lamento se que son poquitas las que estan leyendo mi fic y son muy importantes de veritas ; entre al colegio hace poco y ya estoy con pruebas tareas trabajos etc ..**

**espero poder actualizar pronto :L**

**un beso y un abrazo que esten de lo mejor :))**

***Cualquier duda , sugerencia , molestia aganmelo saber ya sea por reviews o PM se les quiere ojala y hayan disfrutado el cap **


End file.
